Amor en Vegas Town
by Diane Redfox
Summary: Por culpa de una fiesta de las grandes en el gremio Lucy acaba muy borracha, confundiendo a sus compañeros por los personajes de su lacrima-novela favorita. Eso causara rebuelo entre sus amigos que acabaran asustados y hechos un lio. Mal summary :( pero es mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad.


**Hi chicos!**

**Soy Diane Redfox y este es mi primer fic así que no seáis muy duros. Se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Yuki Marvell :). Gracias por animarme Yuki-nee, eres la mejor.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro No-me-apetece-publicar-manga-esta-semana Mashima. Lo demas es obra de mi cabecita.**

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Pero tu eres tonto Hiro! ¿Si la amas porque la ignoras?<strong>-chillaba Lucy mientras cogía a Gray por la camisa que extrañamente aun llevaba mientras él lo miraba sorprendido.

**-¡Pero de que narices me hablas! ¿¡Y quien puñetas es Hiro!?**

Para saber porque Lucy gritaba a Gray llamándolo Hiro solo hay que retroceder unas horas.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO Esa misma mañana en Fairy Tail OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Podría ser un día normal en Fairy Tail, y con normal nos referimos a peleas sin sentido, paredes quemadas, suelos congelados, meses voladores... pero hoy a pesar de tener todo eso no era un día normal, sino uno especial ya que era el cumpleaños de la nuestra querida maga de cartas Cana.

Y eso evidentemente solo indica una sola cosa: ¡Alcohol a montones! Y ahí esta la razón de que la Alberona hiciera una competencia de alcohol en el que Lucy, gracias a Natsu que sin querer la empotro contra la mesa, fue obligada por la maga de cartas a participar. Evidentemente Lucy no gano y acabo borracha perdida.

**-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué Claudia y Hiro están ahí?**

**-¿Claudia y Hiro? ¿De quien hablas Lu-chan?**- contesto la pequeña Levy, quien también había bebido un poco.

**-De ellos Cris, de quien sino.**-contesto mientras señalaba a Gray bebiendo con Cana y a Juvia quien los espiaba detrás de una columna.

**-¿Cris?**- Levy estaba bastante confusa, y no solo por los efectos de la cerveza.

**-Déjalo Cristina, si es que eras muy lenta para algunas cosas.**-empezó a decir mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la mesa de la cumpleañera- **De esto me encargo yo.**

_._

_._

Y así es como llegamos a una Lucy furiosa porque su pareja favorita de la lacrima-novela que veía todas las tardes no estaba junta. Y es que por su estado de embriaguez ella no distinguía entre sus compañeros de gremio y sus personajes favoritos de tvlacrima.

**-¡Pero tu eres tonto Hiro! ¿Si la amas porque la ignoras?**-chillo Lucy.

**-¡Pero de que narices me hablas! ¿¡Y quien puñetas es Hiro!?**-Decir que Gray estaba sorprendido en ese momento era quedarse corto.

**-¡Mira a la pobre Claudia, destrozada porque preferiste quedarte con Elli a pesar de que ella esta con Diego y que María esta deprimida! ¡Sabes que ella acaba de esterarse de que Eithan le ha puesto los cuernos con Kevin y eso que se han casado hace dos días!**

Todos se acercaron para ver el escandalo que hacia Lucy.

**-¿Pero que dices Luce?**-Natsu se puso a su lado y la cogió de un hombro un poco preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga**- Estas hablando con el stripper no con... Hiro.**

**-Tú calla Kevin, no tienes derecho a decir nada luego de llevarte a Eithan a la cama, degenerado.**-Lucy mando una mirada asesina a Natsu, haciendo que retrocediera.

**-Pero Lucy-nee**-Romeo estaba bastante asustado, pero aun así decidió intentar salvar a Gray quien era zarandeado por Lucy.-**seguro que Gra...Hiro tenia una razón para ignorar a Claudia y quedarse con Elli. ¿No crees?**

**-¡Tu no tienes derecho a opinar Eithan!**-Romeo se asusto tanto que se escondió detrás de su padre.**-Bien que no dudaste en irte a la cama con el degenerado de Kevin dos días después de casarte con María.**

**-¿Que te has casado con quien? ¿Y que la engañaste con quien?**-Macao se giro a ver a su hijo y estaba muy enfadado**-¿Y yo no lo sabia? ¿Porque no me invitaste a la boda? ¡Soy tu padre!**-Bueno, quizás no tan enfadado.

**-¡Natsu pedófilo!**-Cana sabia que Lucy estaba pedo pero esto le parecía tan divertido que no dudo ni por un segundo en echar mas leña al fuego.**-Como te atreves a llevarte a Romeo a la cama después de casarse.**  
>Todo el mundo se quedo en shock tras esa declaración y luego a cuchichear, se podían oír cosas como "Es increíble que sea un pedófilo" "Seguro que violo al pobre Romeo" "Y yo que pensaba que era asexual" "Resulta que bateaba hacia el otro bando".<p>

**-¡Yo no me he acostado con nadie!**

**-¡No lo niegues Kevin!**-Lucy por fin soltó a Gray que suspiro aliviado.-**Mira como dejaste a la pobre hermanita de Hiro, esta destrozada.**

La Heartfilia se acercó a Wendy que se encontraba medio dormida en la mesa de al lado, luego la abrazo maternalmente haciendo que la menor se sobresaltara.  
><strong>-No llores María, tranquila, ya paso todo.<strong>

**-¿De que hablas Lucy-san? ¿Quien es María?**-Al haber estado fuera de todo el lio Wendy era la que iba mas perdida.

**-¡Estúpido Eithan! Esta destrozada por la noticia, vale que se lo mereciera por seducirte mientras que estabas con Cris, pero esto es pasarse.**

**-¿Yo? ¿Y yo que pinto aquí?**-La pobre Levy no sabia que lo que había dicho acababa de desencadenar la furia de la rubia hacia su persona.

**-¡Ahora no te hagas la inocente! ¡Sé que tu relación con Eithan no era más que una farsa para ganar el concurso de belleza y quitarle el trono a Elli! ¡No eres más que una perra envidiosa que se acuesta con el primer tío bueno que ve!**

**-Pero yo no he hecho nada Lu-chan, por no saber no se ni quien es Elli.**

**-No te metas Levy, si le seguimos el juego Lucy no parara. Esta borracha y no sabe lo que dice.**-Erza quien parecía ser la mas cuerda en ese instante, soltó a Lucy de Wendy que empezaba a ponerse morada por el fuerte abrazo que dejo se ser maternal en cuanto se metió Levy y sentó a la rubia en una silla para que se relajara y le bajaran los efectos del alcohol.

**-Pero Elli, ¿No estas enfadada porque Cris te destrono en el concurso de belleza?**

**-Para nada, estoy segura que si Cris lo gano el porque lo merecía.**

**-Pero si lo gano porque se tiro a uno de los jueces...**-Eso no se lo esperaban, la dulce e inocente Levy acostándose con uno de los jueces para ganar un concurso.

Nadie sabía de qué concurso de belleza hablaba Lucy, y otros como Mirajane o Cana sabían que era mentira, pero esto era tan divertido para ellas que decidieron unirse al juego.

**-¡Levy!**-grito Mira "sorprendida".**-No me esperaba esto de ti, y yo que pensaba que eras una persona justa y correcta.**

Y allí se fue la idea que tenían todos de una Levy inocente y pura…

**-¡Mirajane! Yo no participe en ningún concurso, ni me acosté con ningún juez.**-Levy intentaba defenderse como podía pero los cuchicheos de sus compañeros de gremio y los llantos de Jet y Droy no ayudaban de ninguna manera.

**-¡No mientas! Sé que lo hiciste, no solo te tiraste al juez del concurso para ganarlo, sino que también utilizaste a Eithan para darle celos a Diego. ¡No eres mas que una pu…**-Lucy se quedo callada un momento, para fijarse bien en Levy, o mejor dicho en la persona que estaba detrás de ella, unos segundos de tensión después se llevo una mano para taparse la boca y señalando acusadoramente con la otra mano al sujeto detrás de Levy **-¡Dios mio, estáis juntos! Como puedes ser tan mujeriego Diego, y eso que a mi me caías bien. Estas con Elli y con Cristina a la vez…**

**-¿De que hablas Coneja? Yo no estoy con nadie**.-Ahora era Gajeel al que le tocaba recibir.

**-No me voy a enfadar contigo porque me caes bien, pero solo te lo diré una vez. Tener una relación con las dos mujeres a la vez no es la solución para resolver el problema de que Elli esta embarazada de Hiro.**

_¡PUM!_

Nadie había pensado en que esa declaración iba a caer como un balde de agua fría a Juvia, que cayo desmayada en el acto.

**-¡Santa Mavis! ¿Claudia estas bien?-**Lucy corrió hacia la desmayada poniéndose a llorar porque no le respondía.-**Mirad lo que habéis hecho con la pobre, sois unos…**

_¡CLAK!_

Y la Heartfilia también cayó desmayada de un golpe en la nuca por parte de la gran Titania.

**-Ya es suficiente comedia, Lucy estaba delirando por los efectos del alcohol y nada de lo que ha dicho es verdad, punto y final. Todo el mundo a recoger el gremio y luego a su casa que ya es suficiente tarde.**-Todos asintieron y se pusieron a recoger.

_._

_._

En la segunda planta del gremio se encontraban el Maestro Makarov, Laxus y los Raijinshuu que habían contemplado en silencio, recargados sobre la baranda toda la escena. El maestro fue el primero en hablar.

**-¿Alguien sabe que acaba de pasar allá abajo?**

**-Yo si.**- Dijo Lisanna mientras subía por las escaleras, y después de dejar las cajas que cargaba sobre una de las mesas se sentó y empezó a relatar lo ocurrido.**-Lucy ha participado en una competencia de alcohol y ha acabado muy borracha**

-**Eso ya lo sabemos, el viejo pregunta que ha pasado para que se formara tal escandalo.**-Laxus la interrumpió haciendo que se molestara un poco.

**-Eso es porque en su estado ha empezado a confundir a los chicos en personajes de la lacrima-novela "Amor en Vegas Town".**

**-No me digas, ¿y que ha dicho? Porque abajo todo era un caos.**-Evergreen se sentó al lado de Lisanna mientras la miraba curiosa.

**-Ha sido muy bueno, según Lucy: Levy participo en un concurso de belleza para quitarle la corona a Erza y para eso se acostó con un juez. Luego utilizo a Romeo para causarle celos a Gajeel, el chico de Erza y ahora están juntos a pesar de que Gajeel y Erza todavía son novios. También que Gray aun ama a Juvia pero se queda con Erza porque esta embarazada y él es el padre. Y finalmente el tema de que Wendy y Romeo se casaron y él dos días después de la boda le puso los cuernos con Natsu. **

Mientras Lisanna y Ever hablaban los chicos también lo hacían, pero sobre otro tema.

**-Viejo, las fiestas de la borracha siempre acaban con algún lio.**-Afirmo Laxus a lo que los demás asintieron.

**-Es verdad, pero es divertidoooooooooo.**-Añadió Bickslow y fue reafirmado por Frieed.

**-Creo que el año que viene no comprare tantos barriles de cerveza.**-Se lamento Makarov mientras veía a sus hijos siendo obligados por Erza y sus 100 espadas a recoger todo el gremio hasta dejarlo impoluto.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_FIN_

* * *

><p><strong>Si habéis llegado al final es que esta historia no estaba tan mal como he pensado.<strong>

**Agradecería que me dejarais reviews para saber vuestras opiniones. Os mando a todos...**

**Besitos de Diane :)**


End file.
